Generally communication devices, for example wireless communication devices including a cell phone, are able to communicate over a narrow frequency band. Additionally, such devices typically are limited to a specific signal that is dictated by the hardware of the communication device. For example, cellular phones may be limited by the communication protocols hardwired into the device or provided by SIM cards associated with the device. Such devices are limited in that they may only communicate using signals designated by the hardware of the device. The signals dictated by the hardware of the device may not provide the fastest or best communication of the device in comparison to other signals that may be available for use. There is therefore a need in the art for a process for enabling communication of a communication device over a spectrum such that various signals may be utilized by the device. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a process for enabling communication that allows for the highest energy signal to be utilized by the device. Further, there is a need in the art for a process for enabling communication of a communication device over a spectrum such that the communication between various signals is not detected by a user.